Vin Ouin Muja
by Rayne-McVayne
Summary: Bulma was taken from Earth four years ago by humanhating aliens who work for Frieza. Can this get any worse or does a knight in shinning armor save her, but what if somthing happens after that?
1. Ryns

**Title: **Vun Ouin Muja

**Plot:** Bulma was taken from Earth four years ago by human-hating aliens who work for Frieza. Can this get any worse or does a knight in shinning armor save her?

**Warnings: **Language, perversion, violence, and lemon.

**Memo:** Hi! This is my first fan-fic. Be nice please.

* * *

Chains and shackles lay everywhere around, carelessly taking up space around the tiny, dark room. The blood spattered walls, dark with sham and glory, gleamed in the night's sky. Torture objects, hung on the walls, laid all around. Nothing could be more devastating to any would-be victim of this evil room. Blood stained the floors, walls, ceilings, and objects they used. This room was not lit, the only light came from the passing stars. Who could believe on this tiny ship, all the way out in outer space, would have such a room. One person did, the woman, the victim, in this room. 

Her arms were bond by a gray metal, hanging her in the center of the darkened room, the same with her legs. The dark, red blood from her body was caked to the floor, along her body too. She moved her head to look out the window for what she didn't know. Clanking followed in suite as her legs almost gave out and made her stumble. Pain seared through her whole body, making her moan. Heat covered her naked back and legs as blood ran down them. The cause was the whip marks that painted her back. The blue hair on her head flowed down and mixed with the blood.

A whooshing sound made its way to her ears. Footsteps could be heard coming toward the beaten woman. Her body went limp with fear and the cold wind brushing her back. The woman's head was hanging low now and her eyes were toward the floor. She could see two boots in front of her, black, lace less boots with the symbol decorating the front and sides. She looked up, scanning the body of the perpetrator.

"The Torture" is what she called him, the prince of the aliens who murdered her planet. The Jarbẽd, as race of human-hating, bug looking anthropoids. The Jarbẽd had green rough skin, yellow oval eyes, and 4 arms. Their mouths opened width ways, and they had small, nub noses. Their clothes insisted of a tight silk cloth, yellow, and the same with the pants.

The Jarbẽd worked for the worst being in the universe, Frieza. The titan, Frieza, was trying to take over the whole galaxy. Not many races fought him, or so he thought. Where Bulma came from did, the Plant Earth. She was the princess and the smartest woman alive. That's what her family was known for, the Briefs. Go with technology, machine maintenance, and healing machine. Machine basically. The Jarbẽd came to Earth to kidnap the King's royal scientist, little did they know, it was Bulma. Bulma has no memory of what happened, or if her family was dead. Frieza needed her mind to gain what knowledge she had.

"How are you today, _Princess?_ Anything you want to tell me?" Spoke the prince. The Jarbẽd spoke with an accent sounding like a Britain. He lifted her head up by her chin, so she was looking him directly into his yellow, beady eyes.

Bulma's bleeding body shook with pain as he lifted her chin. The prince looked over her pale body and smiled at his work. Her face was bruised and swollen. One eye was black and purplish. Cuts marred her body along with more bruises.

"Yeah, I got something. It stinks in here," she laughed on the last part. Smiling, the prince laughed along with her. Bulma looked at his face and winced. Jarbẽd weren't known for their looks.

"That's helpful. It's real NICE," he screamed as he gave her an uppercut, busting her lip. New, warm blood spilt onto the metal floor. Bulma went limp against the chains. The prince came down to her eye level and stated, "You can save your life now by just showing us some of the machines you create."

"Drop dead, Prince Tachroke," Bulma hissed with hatred. This got her another blow to the face. Prince Tachroke was about to administer another one when he was interrupted by one of his servants. Bulma went unconscious after the second blow.

"Prince Tachroke. Our system indicates that a Saiyan space craft heading toward us," stumbled the Jarbẽd.

Breathing hard, the prince got up and walked out of the torture room. 'This isn't good,' thought Tachroke. "Call the empire, tell them the coordinates of where we are. Get every fighter. They're not here for a visit."

* * *

First Chapter Completed. Please review. I want at least 6-10 reviews for every chapter to continue. 

Peace out humanoids.


	2. Naclia

**Title: **Vun Ouin Muja

**Plot:** Bulma was taken from Earth four years ago by human-hating aliens who work for Frieza. Can this get any worse or does a knight in shinning armor save her?

**Warnings: **Language, perversion, violence, and lemon.

**Memo:** Hi! This is my first fan-fic. Be nice please.

* * *

"No, NO," she screamed as they took her from her mother. The blue haired child was pried from the woman's hands and taken outside. 

"Bulma, Bulma, give her back to me," the older woman yelled. Two warriors had her daughter by the arms and were dragging her outside. "Give her back now. I demand you," she stated in a royal way. The warriors that had the queen pinned down started to laugh.

"Your _Majesty, _you may be the queen of this plant and its people, but you are not mine," one warrior said to her.

"Yes, your _highness,_ we'll let your daughter go as soon as she gives us the information we want," growled a Jardẽd warrior. Both warriors laughed at the queen.

Queen Bunny was staring at her daughter, shaking with fear. Their blue eyes locked together in an embrace that only and daughter and mother would know. The gaze was so sad, but left hope in the queen that one day she might see her daughter again.

"Mother, NO. Mother," Bulma screamed as she struggled to get free from the two soldiers. With one last smile, she saw her mother give a comforting smile before the door closed between the two.

'One day, Bulma, I'll see you again.' The earth queen thought. A weak smile graced her lips at the thought.

* * *

A man stood over hundreds of lifeless bodies. Blood stained his armor and his hands. Smirking at his work, the spiked hair man chuckled with please. He was short for his species, about 6 feet tall. His body was like a god's. Muscular arms and legs, six pack abs, and a strong face. His features were oh-so godly, it would make any woman melt. 

"Nappa, did you find every Jarbẽd? I want no one alive but the prince," the handsome Sayian.

A bulky, bald less Sayian stepped up to him and put his balled hand over his chest and bowed, "No sire, there is one room locked. We can't get in there no matter how hard we try. It must be enforced by a ki absorber."

"Find someone who knows the code and break into it," barked out the Sayian.

"Sire, we killed everyone. I think the prince is inside it," the third class Sayian stated.

Quickly grabbing the large Sayian by his collar, the man lifted him off the ground and growled, "What do you mean you can't get in there? The prince is who we need. Do I have to do everything myself?"

"I'm sorry, sire," Nappa apologized

"Whatever, Nappa, show me the way," the Sayian snapped. All four of the Sayian followed the bulky Sayian down the hall. The stench of blood seeped into their noses.

"Gross, its blood but not any Jarbẽd. It smells as if it has been here for awhile," a Sayian said.

"A long while if you ask me, Raditz," Nappa said.

* * *

"Hurry, my prince, they must not know of the human." 

"I know, don't rush your prince, servant." Prince Tachroke and his servant rushed down the hallway and to the room where the blue haired human hanged. They got to the door and punched in the code to open it. Bloody prints were left by an injured he sustained from the Sayians.

"We must kill her. If the Sayians get her they will become to powerful and will destroy us," the servant begged. Foot steps could be heard coming from the hallway. The prince and servant hustled in hastily; just before the Sayians saw them.

Turning on the lights to the room, Prince Tachroke locked the door behind them and went over to Bulma. Her breath came in short, almost not audio able. Taking a sword form the torture rack, Tachroke swiftly ran over to Bulma. Lifting her head to look at the prince of the Jarbẽd, their eyes locked in a trance.

"You finally get to be set free from your pain, human. Now is your time to die," smirked Tachroke. Lifting the sword, he positioned himself steady to administer the blow.

"I would stop if I were you," said a gruff voice from in front of him.

"Prince Vegeta."

* * *

Two kis could be senesced inside the room along with one barely alive. Grunting toward the bloody key pad, one Sayian came up to the prince. 

"You mean to tell me, you couldn't have guessed the entry code to this door? The answer is right in front of you, fools," argued the young Sayian.

"Your majesty, that blood was not here before, and either was the kis. The prince must have came here and is locked inside." A long haired Sayian stated.

"Bardock, come here. Get this door open now. I want this door opened now," the prince snapped.

"Why would the prince want to be in this room? Something valuable must be inside," Raditz, the longed haired Sayian said.

"Whatever it is, your how, keep him from destroying it," Vegeta growled.

"Authorization confirmed. Welcome," beeped the computer. Stepping in, the Sayians were met with a terrible sight.

"Prince Vegeta."

* * *

Chapter Two Completed. Please review. 

Peace out, humanoids.


	3. Taken

**Title: **Vun Ouin Muja

**Plot:** Bulma was taken from Earth four years ago by human-hating aliens who work for Frieza. Can this get any worse or does a knight in shinning armor save her?

**Warnings: **Language, perversion, violence, and lemon.

**Memo:** Hi! This is my first fan-fic. Be nice please.

* * *

"Whatever it is keep him from destroying it," Vegeta growled. 

"Authorization confirmed. Welcome," beeped the computer. Stepping in, the Sayians were met with a terrible sight.

"Prince Vegeta."

As the Sayian Prince turned back to stare in the room, he heard the gasps of his fellow comrades. Stepping into the room, Vegeta saw the horrible sight and the Jarbẽd prince readying the final blow to the red human form.

"I would stop if I were you," said the flame haired man. He shot a ki ball at the lesser Jarbẽd, killing him on the spot.

Looking up, the Jarbẽd prince shuttered. The look of pure horror was plastered all over his face. The sword dropped to the floor along with his body. Prince Tachroke scooted backwards, away from the approaching Sayians. Prince Vegeta looked at the hanging body with his nose curled up in disgust. Nappa came around the prince's left side to the injured woman. Snapping the chains off with on flick, Bulma fell into the warm Sayians grasp and coughed up some blood.

"Please, please help me," she begged.

Growling at the state of the female, Nappa looked at the Jarbẽd Prince with red, wrath filled eyes. "How dare you?" he roared out, pure hatred and venom in his voice.

Prince Tachroke scooted back more, now shaking with fear. "I didn't mean too, I was forced to do this to her."

"SHE'S A CHILD, A WOMAN. EXPLAIN THAT." Blue flames were surrounding Nappa. Bulma looked at him with fear and tried to wiggle out of the Sayian arms. "Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you." The female he was holding was no more than 18, still a child in Nappa's eyes.

'This is strange. I've never seen Nappa in this state,' Vegeta looked at his best warrior, shaking with wrath, but was clam enough not to put the woman in harm. "Now you see what you have done? On planet Vegeta-sei he's the second strongest warrior and you have pissed him off. What were you thinking?" Vegeta smirked sarcastically. Scaring was his favorite tactics, next to killing.

Raditz stood beside the Sayian prince, smirking. "I think we should let Nappa finish him off. I could use some entertainment."

"NO," Prince Tachroke screamed as he picked up the sword lying at his side. "I will kill her before you get me." Lunging at Bulma, Tachroke swung his sword with a powerful thrust.

Screams emitted from Bulma as the sword came closer. With his quick reflexes, Vegeta grabbed the Jarbẽd Price by the neck. "No, you won't," he smirked. "See you in hell." Being the most barbaric race in the galaxy, Vegeta stepped up to their name. A bright golden light surrounded Tachroke. The prince was incinerated leaving nothing behind.

A small gasp made the Sayian prince turn is attention to Nappa. The woman in his arms was passed out and her heart rate was slowly declining. "What do you think they wanted with her? She looks like a normal human being," Raditz asked. His eyes were on the female, looking at her scars.

"I don't know, but we need to get her to the med bay immediately. What do we do, Prince Vegeta?" Nappa asked concern.

Raditz came closer to the two Sayians, "Why should we even mess with her? She's just a human, nothing special."

"If they tried so hard to kill her, she must important, idiot. They wouldn't have risked their lives to make sure she's gone. Get her to the bay now. Nappa, I want to see you in my room after we're done here."

Leaving the small room, the bald Sayian flew towards the med bay in a hurry. Raditz and Vegeta strolled down the hallway wondering about Nappa and the female. "What's Nappa's deal? He seems to care about this woman. It's strange."

Vegeta didn't answer, but kept on walking. The ship was completely taken, no alien survivors, nothing. Walking back onto the ship, Vegeta looked at the last royal Jarbẽd ship they had taken. One thing was on his mind, the woman. Something about her troubled and confused him. 'Why would they torture the human? What was so special about her?' Getting back on his ship, the door closed behind the prince of all Sayians.

* * *

Walking into the unlit room, a bulk Sayian stood next to a pair of chairs. He could feel another ki in the room, his princes. Nappa sat on one of the chairs and put his hands across his belly, folded. 

Vegeta walked out the closet with another suit of armor. He looked at he bald Sayian and sat across from him. Their eyes met with difference.

"She's not who you want her to be." Vegeta ruffed out. "She cant even take her place, that woman is human."

Nappa sighed, "I know. I just wish, I just wish she was. I wish things didn't turn out this way."

"It's a shame what happened to your daughter, it can't be undone. You got your revenge on the bastard who did that to her. Don't make me demote you." Vegeta stood from the table and walked towards the bathroom. "Go check on the human. She's in your care, but if she makes you forget you're a Sayian, I will take her from you."

Nappa stood and walked towards the door, "Thank you. Maybe I can save the woman like I wanted to with my daughter."

* * *

She felt like she was floating on clouds. Her body didn't hurt anymore and she felt safe like she hadn't in years. One image came to her mind, "Mother." Bulma was taken from planet earth when she was 15. Oh how she missed it, her father, mother, and all her friends. 'What could they be doing now? Are they still alive?' Bulma's eyes started to tear up but she didn't notice. "What am I in, water?" Opening her eyes, she noticed to things; 1. She was naked and 2. A man in front of her. 'It's him, the one who saved me.' 

"Don't worry your safe. Your aboard a Sayian ship, no one will hurt you. My name is Nappa." Stepping closer to the machine, Nappa pressed a button that let all the water out and took the mask off of Bulma's face. He pressed another button that opened the top part of the tank. Grabbing a robe near by, Nappa helped Bulma out of the machine and wrapped the cloth around her.

Stepping back from the bulky Sayian, Bulma stared wide-eye at him. He was at least three feet taller then her and twice her size. Jarbẽd were usually four feet tall, smaller than Bulma but stronger than her too. She did not know what to expect from the Sayian standing in front of her. He said he wouldn't hurt her, but so did the Jarbẽd that took her.

Tightened the robe around her, Bulma looked around the room and surveyed the man in front of her more. He was bald and wearing a weird looking outfit, blue spandex with a white armor plate, boots, and gloves. His mustache fitted his face well, along with the shiny, bald head. Bulma had to squint just to look at his face, the light glared too much on his head.

"Are you okay, something wrong with your eyes?" he man asked.

"No, your head is just really shiny," she covered her mouth on the last part. 'Oh my god, he's going to kill me. Why can't I ever keep my mouth shut?' She tightened her body up and ready for a blow.

"Ha-ha, I get that all the time, don't worry," Nappa laughed out. "It's the price you pay for looking this good."

Bulma stared at the laughing Sayian, he was holding his stomach with his head thrown back in humor. 'Maybe this won't be so bad.' A click came from the machine she was just in, a long piece of paper filtered out.

Nappa retrieved the paper, "This is your progress report. It seems you are healthy and completely healed."

"Oh my, I forgot about my injuries." Taking off the robe, Bulma looked in the nearest mirror and examined her body. 'Nothing, no scrapes, no broken bones, no whips marks. This is great.' She turned around with the robe still in her hand and looked at her back and noticed something. The Sayian was blushing profusely and gaping at her body. Bulma hurriedly put the white robe back on and blushed. "I'm sorry. It's just been years since I have seen myself in a mirror with no blood."

Getting himself straight, Nappa gave the paper to the doctor who came through the door, "Is she free to leave?"

"I think so. Bones are fine, skin is healed, and there seems to be no brain damage," he said. Bulma looked at the doctor. He was dark tanned, with spiky hair. A scar was printed on the left side of his cheek. He wore the same outfit as Nappa, but with green colors instead of blue. "I'm the head doctor, Bardock. It's nice to meet you…"

"Oh I haven't even introduced myself. My name is Bulma, I'm from Earth." She smiled at the two Sayians, they seemed so nice to her, and named Bulma feel safe. 'I can't tell them too much, they may want me like the Jarẽd did. I wont go through that again.'

"Nice to meet you, may I ask you a question? What did they want with you? You have no outstanding qualities, no certain powers that they would use you for," Bardock asked.

"I don't know. They just took me when I was 15 and I haven't seen Earth since. Is it still there, what happened to it?" Bulma begged.

"Earth is fine, right now it's win a war the Ice-jin plant, like we all are." Nappa confirmed. "I wouldn't go back there right now if I was you, they're under heavy fire."

"Please, I need to see my family and friends. They need to know I'm alive." Tears ran down the humans face as she collapsed onto the floor.

"I can get them on the intercom, just tell me your family's name," said the doctor.

'No I can't. I still don't know if they are trustworthy.' Too much information was going through her mind causing her to headache. Bulma looked up at Nappa and rolled her eyes back, passed out.

Nappa picked up the woman, "I'm taking her to her room." He opened the door and started to walk out.

"Nappa, she isn't Aerith. Don't get too close, she already has a father." Bardock said as he put a hand on the bulky Sayians shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

The third chapter is done. Sorry about the wait. I had work and school.

Enjoy!!


	4. Puzzled

**Title: **Vun Ouin Muja

**Plot:** Bulma was taken from Earth four years ago by human-hating aliens who work for Frieza. Can this get any worse or does a knight in shinning armor save her?

**Warnings: **

**Memo:** Hi! This is my first fan-fic. Be nice please.

* * *

"Nappa, she isn't Aerith. Don't get too close, she already has a father." Bardock said as he put a hand on the bulky Sayians shoulder.

"I know."

* * *

Bulma woke up in the first bed she has slept on in 4 years. She opened her eyes and was amazed by the look of the room. The bed had orange silk covers, with a lime green comforter. The pillows were very lengthy and so soft. The bed as arranged in the corner with a white nightstand, with a lamp, next to it. Windows were on the right side of the room, looking out into space. A vanity table was across from the bed with a large mirror, with a door next it. 'Must be a closet.' Bulma was totally amazed by the room she didn't even notice she had a visitor.

"Nice to see you have awakened after three days of nonstop sleeping," a deep voice ruffed out.

Bulma jumped and covered her head, shuttering. "Who's there?"

"Oh just a maid, who do you think it is, idiot? I'm Prince Vegeta, and you will show some respect to me. Now uncover your head and get dressed. Dinner is served right now. I don't know about you but I'm starving," said the Sayian. He was sitting down in a chair a few feet away from Bulma. Arms crossed on his chest wearing the same outfit Nappa was, but has a blue cape included

Bulma uncovered her head and looked at him. 'Wow.' He had a strong face with high cheek bones and tanned face. Vegeta's eyebrows were together in an annoyed look. "Where am I?"

"In your personal room, so far. I just might move you to a cell, if you don't like it. I can arrange that easily," Vegeta barked out. He got up and move towards the closet. Picking out a pair of blue spandex shorts and a big, oversized shirt, Vegeta tossed them on the bed and went to sit back down.

"No, thank you, prince. This is very fine," Bulma said as she was getting out of bed.

"Don't you have any decency," asked Vegeta. Bulma was standing in front of him with only a pair of black underwear and bra. 'Nice.'

Bulma put on the shirt and shorts, "Sorry I guess not, it's been awhile since I needed any." Looking at the prince, she saw that he was looking her up and down, like he was studying something.

Standing up and walking toward the door, Vegeta said "Well don't do that in front of any one else, you just might tease some of the men into taking you."

Bulma followed the prince out the door. They entered a long hallway with many doors. "I'm sorry, it's been awhile since I had to do anything but not scream and whine."

"You won't have to do that here, unless it's for a good reason," he lifted one eye brow in perversion. "Dinner is served in the dinning room, where other elite Sayians are. Don't mouth off or you just might piss one off into killing you." Turning a corner, Vegeta and Bulma continued down the hallway.

"Why did you take me from them? You don't even know me," she asked with concern.

"Not yet, but I will. If they wanted you dead, they would have done it on Earth, but I can't understand why they didn't, I will find out though." Vegeta looked at the female. She was beautiful to him, a tad bit on the skinny side too much. Her long blue hair was past her butt all in wavy curls. She was a couple inches shorted than him, but had long looking legs. Bulma really cleaned up the tank.

Bulma got nervous on the last part. 'I wont tell him unless he finds out on this own or they take me back to Earth. Which reminds me…?' Bulma stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Where are we going? I mean, Nappa told me you weren't going to Earth."

Vegeta stopped a few feet in front of her, "We are going back to my planet. You will stay there until I know who you are and why they wanted you."

"What if I don't want you to know who I am? They tried to get information out of me and look what happened? I can go through pain again to protect myself. Nothing is important about me; I just want to go home."

"See I don't believe you. Jarbẽd are smart, not that smart, but smart enough to know you know something they want. We will not put you in that situation again, I wish for you to trust me to know what you know." Vegeta stepped closer to Bulma, centimeters away from her face. "Something you know is great. Torture will not get that out of you."

Bulma looked into the eyes of the prince. 'I still don't know. If I can get to Vegeta-sei I could use a computer to get in touch with my father.'

The door opened from the left of them. Bulma looked inside and saw dozens of Sayians. As they walked into the room, Bulma was in awe. The room was huge, with three very long tables with chairs.

"Bulma welcome, you must be starving. There is a seat for you next to me," Bardock announced. There were two empty chairs next to him. One by Bardock and the other one by that, at the head of the table, Vegeta took that one. Nappa sat across from Bulma and a young looking Sayian by him. He had the biggest smile on his face, bigger than Bulma had ever known. "Don't worry; he's my son and the one next to him too."

Bulma sat in her seat, "Hi. I'm Bulma."

The goofy one spoke first, "I'm Kakorot and this is my brother Raditz."

"I know you, you helped me didn't you?" Bulma asked Raditz. He had very long hair, longer than Bulma's, all in spike. His face was plastered in stone, with a stern look.

"Yeah, I did and I keep wondering why," Raditz scolded.

"Now, now boy, she's our guest, leave her alone. You'll find out soon who is she," Bardock implied.

Bulma's face was red with anger, "Just because humans don't have powers or that much strength compared to a Sayian doesn't mean we are worthless. Some of us are pretty smart and can build machine better than you."

Raditz snorted, "Yeah right. Years ago the human king's scientist was taken and never found, so how are they doing now? Not so good, ever since he abducted, the king has tried everything to get him back. They can't even protect their own planet now without our help."

Bulma's mouth went gaped, 'They don't even know. This is great; my father must have told the entire galaxy that I was a male to get me back. Way to go dad. I need to find him, I need my father.'

"But I heard some time ago that it was his daughter that was taken," Bardock included. Strange smells started radiating from the door behind him. Good smells, yummy smells.

Nappa piped up at this point, "Why would they take her? She couldn't be useful to them at all. Royalty humans don't do anything but look pretty and are dim-witted. Just look at their queen, she's a handful."

Laughter emitted from the rest of the table. Bulma even started in, 'At least I know they are doing okay, even mom too.' A black haired lady came out of the door with two huge trays of food. Other followed in suit with more food, different food.

She laid the trays down with a thump. "Shut up and eat. I made this special, it's for you dear. I heard you haven't eaten in years, well, a good meal anyway. I'm Chichi, Goku's wife."

"Goku?" Bulma asked as a huge plate was sat in front of her.

Kakorot laughed, "My name is Goku to some, and it's easier to say than Kakorot." He looked as his planet filled with meat and other substance. Droll ran down his chin and onto his lap. It looked like he hasn't days.

"Oh!" As all the plates were sat in front of the Sayians, Chichi sat next to Goku. Bulma picked up her fork and began to eat with her company. Mounds of food were to her left and right, piled on top of more food. Meat and veggies, fish and chips, everything you ask for. She looked at Goku and saw him shove his face full of it, not even using silverware.

Life with the Sayians was going to be a real trip, Bulma decided. Not knowing her fate, she still was a little worried. Looking at the Prince, Bulma saw him looking at her with curious eyes, as if she was a puzzle he was trying to figure out.

* * *

Chapter Four is complete. Please review. Check out my other Bulma and Vegeta story, "Struggle for the Throne."

Peace out homie Gs.


End file.
